The Gang and there 6th year
by krystal614
Summary: My freinds first attempt at fan fic read/review


Chapter One- Home at Last   
  
  
  
"Get down here, boy!"   
  
Harry knew that voice and tone far too well. That was his Uncle Vernon, and he knew at that moment his fat face and all five chins were turning a dark purple.   
  
Harry quickly ran downstairs so his Aunt Petunia wouldn't blame him for having his uncles pieces all over her spotless kitchen floor.   
  
"Get this ruddy bird and bloody letter out of here!" Just as Harry predicted, Uncle Vernon's pudgy face was a deep purple, and he was spitting his words out in rage. "How many times have I told you boy?! Keep that flying rat locked up. If you must let it out to shut its filthy beak, DON'T let any of the neighbors see!"   
  
"But Uncle Vernon, I DIDN'T let her out." said Harry with disgust.  
  
"Well it didn't let itself out now, did it?" Uncle Vernon took two more pieces of bacon from the platter in the center of the table.   
  
Harry let out a sigh of repugnance and took Hedwig and the letter back up to his room.   
  
Hedwig was Harry's pet owl that his friend Hagrid, the keeper of keys, and grounds at Hogwarts, had given him.   
Hedwig was a beautiful, snow white owl. She was not only his pet, but his mailman as well.   
  
Not many people in his neighborhood had owl's for pet's. This is why Uncle Vernon didn't want her to be seen. The Dursley's didn't want anyone in their locality to have the slightest hint of any of them being abnormal.   
  
Uncle Vernon was a bit abnormal himself. He was the largest man, besides Hagrid, that Harry had ever seen. He was easily 400 pounds, if not larger. His son, Dudley, was built the same way. None of his clothes fit him properly. The school Dudley attended didn't carry   
  
Since this created a problem, the whole family, including Harry, had gone on a diet last summer. This, however had not worked, so Aunt Petunia put Dudley in a new school; one that didn't require uniforms.   
  
Since then, the Dursley's have been meaner than usual to Harry. Harry, however just stopped caring.   
  
Harry put Hedwig back in her cage, and opened his letter. It was from Hermione, one of his best friends from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
How is your summer going? Mine is going great. My mum and dad let me come visit Victor in Bulgaria! That's where I am right now. Victors family is so nice! He's even taught me to be a seeker! I'm getting pretty good, but not nearly as good as you or Victor.   
We were playing Quidditch one night and while I was looking for the snitch, I spotted Hedwig! So I decided to write this letter to you.   
You see, the reason why I wanted to write you is because something happened. I feel rather embarrassed, but I had to tell someone!   
The other day, Victor told me how he felt about me. He said he likes me a whole lot, and he even tried to kiss me. I, however explained to him that I have feelings for someone else, someone at Hogwarts. He was very upset, but we worked things out, he knows I love him as a friend.   
Anyway, that's what I wanted to tell you! Thanks for listening! I hope the remainder of your holiday goes well.   
Love- Your Friend,   
Hermione   
  
Harry was glad to hear from her, and happy that her summer was going so well. One thing was troubling him, who did she like at Hogwarts? Was it Neville? Seamus? Dean? Then Harry blushed. Was it him?   
  
Why else whould she send him a letter about her summer and that Krum had tried to kiss her? Harry felt very akward. Suddenly he heard a distant flapping.   
  
He looked outside and saw a tiny gray owl flapping it wings frantically. It was Pigwidgeon, his friend Ron's owl, more commonly known as "Pig". Pig came in for a crash landing on Harry's bed. Hedwig clicked her beak in disgust. Harry tried to get the letter from Pig, but he was flopping around like a fish out of water. He finally got the letter off him and he was going to offer Pig some water or food, but he flew off in a hurry.   
  
"That is one Hyper owl." said Harry under his breath. He opened the letter and read it.   
  
HARRY,   
  
HIYA HARRY! HOPE YOUR SUMMER IS GOING WELL. MUM WANTED ME TO WRITE TO YOU SO WE COULD TELL YOU THAT WE ARE COMING TO PICK YOU UP TONIGHT. AND DON'T TELL THE MUGGLES. JUST WRITE THEM A NOTE AND LEAVE IT ON YOUR PILLOW. THAT WAY THEY GET A CHANCE TO BE MAD OR SAY NO. PLUE I DON'T THINK THEY ARE FULLY OVER THE FLOO POWDER INCIDENT OF LAST SUMMER.   
  
Harry smiled. He remembered last summer very well. The Weasleys had tried to get to the Dursley's by Floo Powder, but the fire place was boarded up. The Dursleys weren't exactly thrilled with them. Harry continued reading.   
  
CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU HARRY! BE PACKED AND READY BY 10:00PM. SEE YOU SOON.   
RON   
  
Harry was so excited! He couldn't wait to get away from the Dursley's. He packed right away. He was almost completely packed when Aunt Petunia called him downstairs.   
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said in a disrespectful tone.   
  
She had given him a whole list of chores to do, and Harry reluctantly did them. Afterwards, Harry went upstairs and finished his packing. It was almost time for the Weasley's to come. They wouldn't dare use Floo Powder again… would they? He sat down on his bed, his things packed, and looked at his clock. It was ten to ten. What would he do for ten minutes? He decided to write a little note for the Dursley's.   
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,   
The Weasleys picked me up to go to their house. See you next summer.   
Harry   
  
There were still a few minutes left. What would he do? Something had been nagging him all day. Who had Hermione had feelings for? He took her letter out again and re-read it twice. The wheels in his head had been turning, when suddenly, he heard a thud. He looked over near his closet and saw six of the nine Weasleys holding and old, smashed soda can. They had used a portkey. He quickly pu away the letter.   
  
"Hello Harry, dear! "Mrs.Weasley came over and gave Harry a great big mother bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. "How have you been? Been taking good care of yourself I trust? How's your arm?" She was fussing over him, and licked here thumb to wipe off her lipstick from her cheek.   
  
Mrs.Weasley had always treated him like a son. He loved it, but was embarrassed by it at the same time. She was refering to his arm about his encounter with Lord Voldermort last year. Voldermort was the most powerful wizard at one time. The most evil too. He had killed his mother and father and had attempted to kill Harry as well, but had failed 5 times now.   
  
Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were all there, too. Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. Then Harry turned his head toward Ginny. She had grown up a lot scince last year and Harry never noticed her big beautiful, gray eyes before. Ginny smiled at him and looked away. She had always had a crush on Harry, and everyone but him knew it. All of them greeted him quietly so as not to wake the Dursley. Fred and George grabbed Harry's trunk and Harry grabbed Hedwig and her cage. Mr. Weasley was watching his watch carefully and began the countdown, in a low whisper.   
"Five, four, three, two, one-"  
  
They all touched the portkey at the same time and felt the hook from right behind their navel jerk them forward. A few seconds latter they landed in the front yard of the Burrow with a huge thud. Harry and the rest of the Weasley's stood up and brushed themselves off. Harry looked up at the house the Weasley's called "The Burrow" This was Harry's true home and true family. This was by far his favorite place to be besides Hogwarts that is.   
  
They all walked inside and helped Harry with his things. When Harry entered, he noticed nothing had changed. It was still the burrow he knew and loved. The dishes were washing themselves as usual, and Harry's favorite clock was still hanging on the wall. This clock was probably his favorite thing n the house. It was absolutely rubbish if you wanted to know the time, but it was awesome for another reason. There were usually nine hands with each of the members of the family name and picture on them. This time however Harry counted ten. On a closer look Harry realized he had a spoon on the clock and it was pointing to "home".   
  
"Do you like it dear? Arthur put it on this morning." Mrs. Weasley said as she spotted Harry's surprised look.   
  
"Look, Harry, you're officially part of the family now." said Ron with a grin. "Welcome home. Lets get ready for bed- I'm tired."   
  
Harry looked at the Weasley family and felt this warm sense of love in the pit of his stomach. Harry was truly home at last.   
  
Chapter 2   
The Best Birthday Ever   
  
Harry woke up the next morning and looked around. Ron was still fast asleep. The only movement in the room was Pig, making his usual fuss, and Ron's Chudley Cannon's poster with the Quidditch team "Chudley Cannon's" zooming around. Harry put on his glasses and sat up. He wondered if he should wait for Ron to wake up, or just to go downstairs. Then Harry hear a loud cluck and some yelling coming from downstairs. Harry knew that was his cue. He pushed the covers off of himself and softly walked out of the room so he wouldn't disturb Ron. The cluck that came from the kitchen told Harry that Mrs. Weasley had picked up yet another one of Fred and Georges fake wands. This one had apparently popped into a chicken.   
  
Fred and George were snickering in the corner as Mrs. Weasley was shacking her finger at them. Mr. Weasley reading this morning's issue of the Daily Prophet. Percy, was eating his breakfast hurriedly, and Ginny was mindlessly reading a book while she slowly took a piece of bacon to her mouth.   
"Good morning, Harry, dear." said Mrs. Weasley in her usual warm smile.   
  
"Good morning." Harry said with a yawn.   
" Hello, Harry. Good to see you again. Sorry I couldn't come   
last night," Percy looked at Harry importantly, " I had some extra work at the Ministry."  
  
" Oh, that's quite alright. Good to see you, too." Harry had to fight the urge to laugh. Percy always acted as if he had the most important job, and Fred and George were making faces behind Percy, so that wasn't helping.   
  
"Mum, I have to hurry, I have important things to attend to today." Percy continued to shovel his breakfast down his throat. Fred and George continued making faces.   
  
"Fred, I have very important business to attend to." said George in a puffed up, important voice.   
  
"That's right, your starting your report on wand circumference standardization, aren't you?" Fred also had his Im-Percy-and-im-very-important voice down to a key.   
  
"Yes, in fact-."   
  
"That's enough boy's!" Mrs.Weasley was looking at them through the corner of her eyes, and trying very hard not to laugh.   
Meanwhile, Ron, was making his way downstairs and rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Morning Ron." said Harry as Mrs. Weasley shoved a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast at him. ]  
  
"Morning Harry." said Ron rather slowly. He took a seat next to the left of Ginny, where Harry had been planing to sit, but Harry didn't care, so he took a seat at the other side of Ron.   
  
"What are you reading?" Ron said to Ginny with a disgusted look about him. He thought reading on holiday should be outlawed. The only person he knew who did that was Hermione. Ginny didn't answer so he raised his voice a little. "GINNY!"   
  
Ginny jumped and dropped the piece of toast that was making its way into her mouth.   
  
"What are you READING?" Ron made sure to speak loud enough for her to clearly understand him.   
  
"It's just a book that Hermione recommended I read." She looked at him with an angry face for interrupting her. "Is that alright YOUR HIGHNESS?" She went back to her book instantly.   
  
Harry was shocked. Ginny never spoke up. She wasn't a shy little girl anymore.   
  
"Sooooorrrry" Ron had let go Ginny's attitude toward him, and stared eating his breakfast. 


End file.
